Just Life
by BsAn1
Summary: Rated R for later! Yumi was coming home to Japan, but unfortunately, her parents died before they picked her up. She then gets sheltered by the Sohmas and learns that they have a dark secret, but then finds out she has a secret herself! sounds sucky but p


Just life By: Anita Noyvong Ps I don't own FB manga, anime, or any of the characters except mine named Yumi. ^_- Ch. One: Intro for Yumi  
  
~~~~~ Intro ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was just a normal child, just like all the others, but when she was fifteen, she had to go to America to study for a year at the American highschool. She lived with her Aunt and Uncle there in Cincinnati, Ohio While studying there. When she was living naturally with her parents in Japan, her father had a lung disease from smoking.  
In America, Yumi had her Japanese friend Emma there. They were friends since they were in diapers. Yumi was a lonely schoolgirl. She had always admired hanging around boys. Emma was permanently living in America now. Emma was the popular type of girl everyone would talk to. She may have not admitted it to Yumi, but Yumi knew anyway. Yumi was an airhead when she was hanging around one of her guy- friends.  
  
His name was Randy, who loved the color red like Yumi, but at school, she'd rather wear blue. Randy lived here in America like Yumi's American friend, Carissa. Carissa used to go out with Randy. She's now a hating fan of his. Maybe, just maybe, Carissa kinda likes him still, but she's already going out with a different guy named Tony. It was February then and soon, Yumi would have to go back to Japan.  
  
Since she had hardly any money, she had to come cheap. She decided to buy Randy a cute stuffed teddy bear that was small enough to fit her backpack. She had a bad feeling, but decided to give the thing to him early since she was going back to Japan on Valentine's day. So then she gave the tiny bear to him, and like most guys, they wouldn't really care. Yumi felt so humiliated. Even during her way to seventh hour, she saw him totally digging Emma, who happens to be flirting too.  
  
She hid this thought and never uttered a word. If Yumi even uttered a word to Emma, Emma would probably give a good excuse about it. Randy would never say anything to Yumi. Yumi thought about Randy every-so-often that she wished she could at least get a hug from him. When he tried to do something dangerous, Yumi would worry so much, that you'd probably expect tears from her. So then she finally left for Japan the next day, expecting she would at least make a friend while in America. She didn't make a single friend at all practically. She was lonely like at her highschool in Japan. No one paid attention to her. The girls would all have their eyes lay on Yuki Sohma, the bishonnen. The other Sohma, Kyo, would always call him 'ratboy', while Yuki would call back 'baka, neko, or baka neko'  
  
Yuki was the most popular out of the whole school. Yumi was always alone as the jocks, who hated her most would slap her in the face sometimes, while the others would spit in her hair. After class when she was walking home, they'd sometimes beat her down. Yumi felt so upset that she had too much fear in her. Yumi also knew Tohru Honda, who was the nicest person ever. She knew that Honda-San's mother died in a car accident and she's living with the Sohmas now. She also noticed the day before she had to leave for America, ever since Yumi started going to her Japanese highschool, Yuki would always stare at her. He had a sad expression on his face, with a look of sympathy every time she had tears in her eyes from the thing happening to her from school. It looked as if he wanted to help her, but his stupid little forum fan club likes to stalks him a lot. Yumi then shook these thoughts away. She was close to going home in Japan.  
  
Just life Ps I don't own FB manga, anime, or any of the characters except a few I made up now! Ch. Two: Bad News ~~~~ Airport ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yumi just arrived back in Japan. Her mother was supposed to be picking her up. She saddened at the thought of her parents. ~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~  
  
Yumi was sitting at home usually talking with her eighteen-year-old brother Shinji about how she got slapped in the face by some dude at her school. Shinji handed her an ice pack and she held it on her reddened cheek. "It's going to swell up this way." Yumi whined. She stared at her brother as he tried to comfort her as much as he could. Shinji had a sad look on his face as they remembered he had to go to collage with Isaac for a month by the time she just came back to Japan. Isaac was their neighbor. He was seventeen years old. He was nice like her brother. She didn't want any of them to leave her side. But she knew better that they had to go. ~~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um . . . excuse me miss, are you Yumi Hikari?" asked the police officer as he lightly shook her. She then shook the thought away. "Yes, I am Yumi Hikari. Is something the matter?" Yumi asked in her soft and quiet voice. The officer had a very sad look. "I'm sorry if this is devastating but your mother was coming to pick you up with your father. A robbery was held at the time also. The robber was speeding so fast and crashed in your parent's car while they were driving. They were rushed at the hospital as fast as they could, but didn't make it. Before your mother was dead, she said for me to tell you that all the family's money is going into your account that you're sharing with your brother, Shinji. We are going to sell your house soon unless you're willing to pay the bills. If not, we're giving you a chance to get some stuff." Explained the officer. Yumi was devastated and couldn't think of anything else. She just nodded her head. "I'll find somewhere else to stay, but I want to get some of my things at my old mansion." Yumi said. The officer then offered her a ride to the mansion. ~~~~~~~~ Mansion ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The officer left as soon as he let Yumi off. She then went in the mansion. She slowly walked in the room where she used to sleep in. Yes, her old bedroom. She slowly looked in her closet to find her favorite tennis outfit. She then looked at her jewelry box and took it. She then wrapped her outfit and box in her favorite midnight blue satin blanket and tied it with her favorite yellow hair ribbons. She also took her favorite purple teddy bear that Isaac sent her while she was going to America. She was wearing a silver bracelet with three diamond hearts in the middle. The diamonds were made from sapphire.  
One was a normal sapphire diamond while the other was an aqua color. The last one on there was in the middle of the two, and the largest out of the rest. It was like a beautiful blue color, as if it was water. She loved this bracelet. She then left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how bout that? Sorry that i'm not making this entertaining as much. -_- Just review k? This is Just off the top of my head since Fb i kinda got a fuzzy memory on... and it kinda sounds weird because i just write as i go when i write stories off the top of my head. I'm lonely in the sixth grade and i inspired people since i first wrote this. Plz plz plz... review. ----- Niterz Aka Anita Noyvong or shorty. 


End file.
